My Aphrodite
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: Special fic for NEJISASU DAY! Apa yang akan dilakukan si nakal Neji, jika berada di satu kolam renang bersama si seksi Sasuke? Read to find out, just for MATURE and LEMON-ish all the way, AU, R&R please.


**Title**: My Aphrodite

**Author**: NejiDemon

**Pairings:** Neji/ Sasuke

**Genre**: Romance/ General

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: YAOI, LEMON, OOCness, etc.

**Disclaimer**: I'm going to have Neji if Sasuke doesn't have him first.

**Summary**: Special fic for NEJISASU DAY!! Apa yang akan dilakukan si nakal Neji, jika berada di satu kolam renang bersama si seksi Sasuke?? Read to find out, just for MATURE and LEMON-ish all the way, AU, R&R please.

**Information **:

'Mind'

"Talk"

HAPPY NEJISASU DAY!!! XD

Enjoy

**My Aphrodite **

-Aozora-

###

"Kita duluan yaa~" Naruto berteriak semangat, tangannya melambai ke arah dua sahabatnya yang masih berada di kolam renang pribadi Hyuuga mansion itu, nampak Gaara berjalan tenang di belakangnya sambil sesekali mengeringkan rambut merahnya dengan handuk.

Neji memperhatikan kedua sejoli itu berlalu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih semangat berenang, rambut hitam kebiruannya yang selalu berdiri menentang gravitasi kini terkulai, kulit putihnya terlihat indah, di tambah gerakan tubuhnya yang sempurna, Neji seolah menatap duyung yang sedang berenang menggodanya.

Sasuke berhenti setelah berenang beberapa saat lamanya, "Kau suka sekali berlama-lama menatapku." Sasuke berujar tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji, tangannya terulur mengambil jus tomat yang sudah disiapkan pelayan untuknya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Neji bertanya dan kemudian berenang mendekati Sasuke, pemuda itu berhenti di belakang Sasuke, kepalanya bertumpu pada pundak pemuda berambut _raven_ itu, sedang kedua tangannya melingkar malas di pinggang Sasuke, "Kau suka sekali tomat."

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Sasuke balas bertanya, di belakangnya Neji tertawa kecil,

"Tentu saja boleh, kulitmu jadi halus begini, buat aku juga kan?" Sasuke menyodok perut Neji pelan, "Gombal…"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak suka…" Neji tersenyum saat dilihatnya pipi Sasuke yang merona, "Kau tahu, Sasu-chan…aku paling tidak tahan jika melihat pipimu merona seperti itu…" Neji berbisik pelan dan menjilat telinga Sasuke, pemuda itu mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Sasuke, membuat tubuh keduanya tak berjarak sama sekali.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasakannya bagian pribadi Neji menusuk belakangnya, membuktikan ucapan pemuda berambut panjang itu barusan, "You'll never know how easy you turn me on…" suara berat Neji membawa getaran halus di sepanjang tulang belakang Sasuke, kembali pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya saat bagian tubuhnya yang paling pribadi bereaksi pada suara berat Neji, dan hal itu membuat pipinya kian merona.

Neji berlama-lama menatap rona merah sehat yang merambat di pipi mulus Sasuke, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi yang masih menyisakan ke-chubi-an masa kanak-kanak pemiliknya, membuat pipi itu semerah apel segar, Neji menjilat dan menggigit pipi Sasuke pelan, bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin ada goresan di pipi mulus itu.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya sedikit saat Neji menangkap bibirnya, agar pemuda berambut panjang itu bisa mendapat akses lebih. Neji mengulum bibir Sasuke lembut, sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya meminta jalan masuk, Sasuke membuka mulutnya sedikit yang langsung disambut Neji.

Lidah pemuda berambut panjang itu menjelajah setiap sudut mulut Sasuke, mengecap rasa manis yang sudah sangat dihapalnya, Neji memutar tubuh Sasuke tanpa menghentikan ciumannya, hingga kini tubuh keduanya saling berhadapan, terikat dalam pelukan Neji yang semakin erat.

Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di leher Neji, sedang tangan yang lain disusupkannya ke balik rambut tebal Neji, menekan lembut kepala pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu, memperdalam ciuman panjang mereka.

Keduanya menghentikan ciuman mereka saat kebutuhan oksigen begitu mendesak, namun hanya sekian detik sebelum akhirnya mengulang ciuman yang seolah tidak pernah habis itu, keduanya kembali menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat seorang pelayan mendekati keduanya membawakan nampan berisi cemilan.

Neji dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai jahil melihat wajah pelayan yang semerah saga, jelas tadi dia melihat adegan ciuman tuan mudanya.

"Kenapa, bi? Sakit?" Neji pura-pura bertanya, sebisa mungkin memasang wajah super polos, namun gagal karena posisi tubuhnya yang sedang memeluk Sasuke erat, tidak menyebutkan keduanya hanya mengenakan celana renang pendek, lagipula, siapa yang akan percaya tampang polosnya jika dia baru saja tertangkap basah sedang menciumi Sasuke sedemikian rupa?

"Ti—tidak Neji-sama, saya sehat," ujar si Bibi pelan, "Se-sehat." si bibi mengulang pernyataannya seolah tak yakin apakah dia akan tetap sehat jiwa-raga setelah melihat tuan mudanya begitu intim dengan kekasihnya.

"Yakin, bi? Merona gitu, demam kayaknya…" Sasuke menambahkan kejahilan Neji, bergaul dengan pemuda itu, membuat Sasuke bisa melepas topeng wajah datarnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ti—tidak tuan, mungkin karena panas, sedang musim panas, yaa…pasti karena panas di musim panas…sangat panas, karena sekarang musim panas…" Neji dan Sasuke berusaha menahan senyum jahil yang mengancam akan memperlebar keberadaannya di wajah _stoic_ mereka, sama sekali tidak kasihan pada pelayan yang makin terlihat tidak 'sehat' itu.

"Tapi di sini dingin, bi…" Neji berujar sambil menunjuk hamparan pualam putih kualitas terbaik yang menyelimuti lantai dan sebagian besar dinding _pool _itu, belum sirkulasi udara yang menjamin suhu di tempat itu tetap sejuk walau musim panas sedang mencapai puncaknya.

"Bahkan para Aphrodite tetap tersenyum dan gak kepanasan, apalagi keringatan…" Sasuke berujar menambah sambil menunjuk patung sang dewi cinta yang terpahat indah membingkai sisi-sisi kolam.

Si bibi mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke, matanya memandang lama ke arah si cantik dari Olympus yang duduk di empat sudut kolam satu per satu, kaki-kaki mereka berada di dalam air kolam sedang kedua tangan mereka terangkat mengeringkan rambutnya, sebuah pemandangan indah yang menghadirkan nuansa Yunani kuno di kolam itu, membuat si bibi terbuai lama.

"Psssttt…Neji-kun, si bibi napa tuh?" Sasuke berbisik pelan.

"Au…kerasukan Aphrodite kali…" Neji berujar cuek sambil menyiram telapak kaki si bibi dengan air kolam, membuat pelayan itu kaget setengah mati.

"Zeus-sama!!!" si bibi berteriak kaget, membuat Neji dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawa keduanya lebih lama, _Zeus-sama…_heh, sejak kapan si bibi kenal kata itu?

"Wah…hati-hati loh, bi…gak boleh sembarangan bilang namanya Zeus, istrinya si Hera tuh cemburuan…" Neji sok mengingatkan dengan tampang yang diserius-seriusin, membuat si bibi memandangnya bingung, _Hera'tte nani?_

"Iya bi, bener tuh…gak mau kan si Zeus melamar bibi, trus lahir sodara tirinya Hercules, lalu terulang perang melawan Hades di era millennium inih?" Sasuke menambahkan, membuat garis spiral muncul menggantikan warna hitam lensa mata sang bibi, menandakan kepusingan mulai memenuhi pikiran sederhana si bibi.

"Kalo perang sampe terjadi, dan Aries kembali eksis menjadi dewa perang, kita gak bakal aman lagi, bi…ntar bibi di hukum ma Athena karena udah ngerebut suami orang dan nyebapin perang, itu gak boleh loh, bi…" Neji memanjangkan cerita, tidak perduli pada tampang pucat si bibi, _Saya menyebabkan perang?? Oh…Kami-sama, saya akan di penjawra, jadi penjahat perang, dihukum mati, suami jadi duda, lalu merit ma pelayan tetangga, oh tiidaakkhh..._

"Neji-kun…udahan deh, si bibi udah ungu gitu…" Sasuke berujar pelan sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Kamu juga yang bantuin," Neji berujar gemas sambil memcium pipi Sasuke, "Udah, bi…kalo Zeus marah, ntar biar Sasuke yang hadapi…mungil-mungil gini dia punya chidori loh, saingan ma petirnya Zeus." Sasuke mendelik ke arah Neji karena kata 'mungil'nya barusan, lagipula kapan dia punya chidori? Dan apa itu chidori?

"Janji ya tuan muda, janji akan menyelamatkan saya ya, janji nolakin lamaran dari Zeus ya, saya sudah punya suami…uhuhuhu…saya setiaaa…uhuhuhu…" si bibi pamit dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan dua tuan mudanya sambil berlinang airmata dan mengulang "Saya gak mau poliandri." berkali-kali bagai mantra, meninggalkan NejiSasu yang hanya bisa _sweet dropped_.

"Yakin si bibi 'sehat' Neji-kun?" Sasuke bertanya prihatin, lupa bahwa dia berkontribusi besar membuat si bibi berada dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Sehat, tenang aja, lagian Zeus udah terlalu tua buat kawin lagi…" Sasuke menyikut rusuk Neji pelan, tawa kecilnya terdengar merdu memenuhi pendengaran Neji.

"Kalo kamu disambar gledek gara-gara bilangin Zeus gitu, aku gak nanggung lho…" Sasuke memainkan gelas jus tomatnya di sepanjang dada bidang Neji dengan gerakan sensual, "Lagipula, jika Zeus benar-benar ada, dia pasti serius lemparin petir ke kamu." Gelas Sasuke bergerak semakin jauh, bergerak pelan mengikuti kontur six pack yang membentuk perut Neji.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Neji berbisik pelan, matanya terpejam menikmati rasa dingin gelas jus Sasuke yang berisi banyak pecahan es itu.

"Karena…dia bakal sangat cemburu, kamu lebih sexy dari semua dewa Yunani kuno itu…" Sasuke membalas bisikan Neji, "Setidaknya di mataku…kamu cowok terseksi di muka bumi…" gelas Sasuke berhenti di karet pinggang Neji, pemuda _raven_ itu menggerakkan benda bening itu dengan gerakan _seductive, _matanya tak lepas memandang tubuh indah di depannya, tubuh yang selalu membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan meminta lebih.

Neji membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, perlahan dipindahkannya gelas dari tangan Sasuke, meletekkannya kembali ke nampan, sebelum menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya dan sekali lagi menikmati rasa manis yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Gak dingin?" Neji berbisik pelan usai menikmati bibir hangat Sasuke.

"Gak…" Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Lagipula, kamu ada untuk menghangatkan aku kan?" Sasuke berujar nakal hanya untuk mendapatkan bibirnya sekali lagi terperangkap di dalam ciuman panas Neji.

Sasuke menggeliat pelan saat tanpa melepas ciumannya, tangan Neji bergerak dan meremas-remas bokongnya, tidak berhenti di situ, pemuda berambut panjang itu juga mulai menarik celana renang Sasuke dan melempar benda itu begitu saja, membuat tubuh kekasihnya polos tanpa selembar benangpun menutupi tubuh indahnya.

Neji menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, memandang tubuh polos mulus yang tidak mampu disembunyikan air kolam yang bening, "Bahkan para Aphrodite itu tidak bisa menandingi pesonamu, Sasu-chan…" Neji berujar sambil memandangi lekuk menggiurkan tubuh di depannya.

"Neji…" Sasuke berbisik pelan, sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada pinggiran kolam, sedangkan yang sebelah lagi bergerak turun dan memanja bagian pribadinya, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, manantang mata lapar Neji untuk terus menatapnya.

"Ahh…Ne—Neji…" Sasuke mendesah pelan saat dia menaikkan kecepatan gerakan tanganya, membayangkan jika Nejilah yang melakukannya.

Neji menikmati pertunjukkan Sasuke beberapa saat lamanya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bergabung di dalam pertunjukan itu sendiri. Neji menciumi lekuk leher Sasuke, sesekali digigit dan dihisapnya kulit pucat tak bernoda itu, meninggalkan jejak keberadaannya di tubuh mulus Sasuke.

Tangan Neji kembali beregerak ke belakang tubuh Sasuke, meremas-remas bokong pemuda itu keras, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, sementara bibirnya sibuk mencumbu leher pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu tanpa jeda.

"Ahh…Nejiiii, enghhh…aaahhhhhh!!!" Sasuke melenguh panjang saat Neji memasukkan satu jarinya tanpa peringatan dan langsung menusuk _sweet-spotnya_ tepat sasaran, membuat cairan hangatnya keluar tanpa bisa ditahan.

Neji menarik keluar jarinya dan menghentikan ciumannya, membuat Sasuke mengerang protes, "Bersabar sedikit…" Neji berujar pelan dan mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat, sebelum membalik tubuh pemuda itu, hingga kini bagian belakang Sasuke menghadapnya langsung, "Begini lebih baik." Neji berbisik di telinga Sasuke, menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan, dan sekali lagi Sasuke sudah merasakan kehadiran jari Neji di dalam tubuhnya, kali ini, dua sekaligus.

"Ne—Nejiiii…" nafas Sasuke seolah tertahan di tenggoronkan saat Neji mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya keluar-masuk, awalnya pelan hingga akhirnya berubah cepat dan makin cepat saat tubuhnya sudah mulai terbiasa pada kehadiran jari-jari itu.

Neji menunduk dan mencium tengkuk Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya menambahkan jari terakhir, menggerakkan jari-jari itu dalam ritme yang teratur, mempersiapkan Sasuke pada sesuatu yag jauh lebih besar yang akan menggantikan jari-jari itu sebentar lagi.

"Ah, ahh…cu—cukup Neji-kun…" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan membiarkan Neji menangkap bibirnya dan mengajaknya kembali dalam ciuman panjang dan panas.

Neji mengeluarkan jari-jarinya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, tangannya bergerak ke arah kejantanannya, mempersiapkan benda itu beberapa saat lamanya, sebelum menggesekkannya di 'pintu masuk' Sasuke, membuat pemuda berambut kebiruan itu mendesah panjang.

Perlahan Neji memasukkan kepala kemaluannya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke, membuat pemuda berambut gelap itu mendesis akibat rasa panas yang menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya dari benda yang baru saja memasukinya.

Sasuke memekik kecil saat seluruh kejantanan Neji sudah tertelan oleh rectumnya, "Ahh…sa—sakit Neji-kun…" Sasuke berbisik pelan, dia merasa begitu penuh, berapa kalipun mereka melakukannya, selalau terasa seperti pertama kali.

Neji mencium pipi Sasuke dan menjilat kulit mulusnya perlahan, "Shhh…gak lama…" Neji mengulurkan tangannya meraih kejantanan Sasuke dan meremasnya perlahan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya itu.

"Ahh…emmm…Nejiii~" Sasuke mengerang panjang saat tangan Neji memanjanya, memijit kejantanannya perlahan sebelum memompanya dengan ritme yang membuat Sasuke serasa gila.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ruangan _pool _itu diisi oleh suara erangan dan desahan Sasuke, "Ouhh…ahhh…Neji, be—bergeraklah, akh…" Neji memenuhi permintaan Sasuke tanpa disuruh dua kali, pemuda itu menarik kejantanannya hingga hanya menyisakan ujungnya sebelum kembali menusuknya keras ke dalam rectum Sasuke yang nampak memerah, membawa serta air kolam bersamanya.

"Ahh…ahhh Nejiii…Nejiii…" Sasuke meneriakkan nama Neji berulang-ulang seolah hanya itu yang diketahui olehnya, pandangannya tertutup bintang saat Neji menghujam kejantanannya di prostate Sasuke berulang-ulang, keras dan tanpa ampun, membuat kekasihnya berteriak penuh kenikmatan.

Neji menggerakkan tangannya yang menggenggam kejantanan Sasuke seiring dengan gerakan pinggulnya, bibirnya dengan leluasa menikmati leher jenjang Sasuke yang dipenuhi bekas gigitan dan hisapannya, air kolam beriak keras di sekeliling meraka, membawa fantasi keduanya melayang semakin jauh.

"Nejiii…Nejiii!!!!" Sasuke berteriak keras saat untuk kedua kalinya, cairan hangat miliknya menyembur tak tertahankan, matanya terpejam erat menikmati puncak kebersamaannya dan Neji.

Neji menggigit bibirnya saat dinding-dinding prostate Sasuke mencengkram dan meremas kejantanannya kuat, membuatnya mengeluarkan sari dirinya detik itu juga jauh di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Enghh…Sasuke… " Neji membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke, mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Ahh…sa—Sasuke…" Neji kembali medesis pelan saat Sasuke kembali meremas kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam rectum pemuda itu, membuatnya mengeluarkan sarinya yang masih tersisa.

"Anak nakal…" Neji berujar pelan saat memisahkan tubuh mereka tak lama kemudian.

Pemuda itu segera keluar dari kolam dan menarik tubuh Sasuke yang sudah terkulai lemas sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu teggelam, keduanya berbaring diam di atas lantai pualam yang dingin, membiarkan tubuh panas mereka di sejukkan oleh batu alam itu.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit di atasnya, Aphrodite dalam pose yang sama seperti yang terdapat di kolam menatap balik ke arah dirinya, bedanya jika yang berada di kolam adalah patung, maka yang dilihatnya kali ini adalah lukisan, menampilkan sosok wanita muda dengan rambut emas yang membingkai wajah jelitanya, matanya sebiru pantulan air kolam di mana dia dan Neji baru saja bercinta, gaunnya yang berwarna kream menutupi hampir semua langit-langit indah itu.

"Kenapa hanya ada Aphrodite?" Sasuke bertanya tak lama kemudian, matanya masih menatap tak berkedip wajah ayu di atasnya.

"Hmm…" Neji membuka mata peraknya perlahan dan ikut mengamati sosok di atas mereka berdua, "Kau tidak tahu?" Neji balas bertanya, di sampingnya Sasuke menggeleng.

"Hanya boleh ada Aphrodite di dalam satu ruangan…" Neji berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "Karena dia sangat egois, tidak ada yang boleh menyamai kecantikannya, dan ku rasa, arsitek ruangan ini berpikir demikian." Sasuke memandang Neji.

"Egois?" Neji mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kamu gak perhatiin? Hari ini saja dia terlihat marah." Neji berujar sambil menunjuk lukisan megah di atas mereka, membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Dia tidak tersenyum sedari tadi." mata hitamnya ikut memperhatikan lukisan itu, Sasuke baru menyadari jika Aphrodite dalam lukisan itu tidak tersenyum, sinar matanya terlihat angkuh.

"Ah, masa sih…dari tadi kayaknya emang gak senyum deh…" Sasuke berujar tak yakin, "Jangan bikin aku kayak si bibi!" ancam Sasuke serius, "Lagian ngapain juga dia mesti marah…"

Neji tertawa kecil, perlahan dia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, mata peraknya memandang sosok polos di sampingnya, "Aku gak bohong…" tangannya terulur memainkan rambut basah Sasuke,

"Dia tidak suka ada yang lebih indah dari dia, dan sayangnya…kamu jauh melebihinya dalam hal apapun." Neji tersenyum kecil saat rona kemerahan bermain di pipi Sasuke, "Lagi pula, jika semua mahluk seindah kamu…" Neji mengelus pipi Sasuke pelan, "Orang tidak butuh dewi cinta untuk terpikat, hemm…"

"Dasar perayu!!" Sasuke membuang muka, tapi senyum kecilnya tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Lagi pula, sedari tadi aku hanya memandangmu," Neji membalik wajah Sasuke hingga menghadapnya, "Dia pasti kecewa, karena cowok setampan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya…" Neji kembali tersenyum kecil saat Sasuke meninjunya pelan.

"Hentikan kegombalanmu." Sasuke berujar sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "Tenagaku sudah pulih," tangannya terulur meraih leher Neji sebelum mencium bibir pemuda berambut panjang itu, "Jangan bilang permainan kita sudah selesai…karena aku masih ingn bercinta, Neji-kun…" Neji kembali tertawa kecil,

"Siapa bilang aku sudah puas…" Neji mengelus paha Sasuke penuh gairah, "Ayo buat Aphrodite itu nosebleed." Neji berbisik jahil dan membaringkan tubuh polos Sasuke kembali di lantai pualam, dikecupnya bibir mungil Sasuke lembut,

"I love you…" Neji berbisik pelan, mata peraknya menatap lembut ke dalam mata hitam Sasuke.

"Love you too, and Neji…" Sasuke membalas tatapan Neji, "Hurry up and take me!" Neji tertawa kecil mendengar nada tak sabar kekasihnya itu, dan siapa dia hingga berani menolak?

Keduanya begitu larut hingga tak memperhatikan rona merah di pipi dewi cinta yang kini memalingkan tatapannya dari dua makhluk yang sedang mabuk di bawahnya.

_Karena aku…_

_Tak memerlukan Aphrodite untuk jatuh cinta padamu…_

_Karena bagiku…_

_Kau adalah Aphrodite itu sendiri._

**-FIN-**

Fic teraneh…gomen, jelek banget, hikzu T.T

adakah yang bersedia review?

HAPPY NEJISASU DAY

26 July '09

-Aozora Hyuuga-


End file.
